


Glitter

by Alicethrutheburrows



Series: Alice's Ficlets to Read While Falling [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Clubbing, Dean has some hot dance moves, Disaster Dean, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, No training wheels boys, Sexy Seduction, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: After the events of the pride parade, Dean hits up the after-party at one of the local clubs. Between the rainbow glitter and banging music, Dean knows he's in for a good time. It also doesn't hurt a certain sexy someone manages to find him amongst the crowd.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Alice's Ficlets to Read While Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> 2/2 ficlet. This was really fun to write! I love the atmosphere. I hope you enjoy.

Dean is covered in rainbow glitter and he doesn’t give a single fuck. Actually, he quite likes it, the way the speckles sparkle on his freckled skin underneath the warehouse's color-shifting lights. 

For the second time that day, he lets his feet guide him through the fray of swaying bodies, leading him to the center of the dance floor. He wants to feel it, no needs to feel it—his heart thumping in time with the bass, the swarm of like-minded people shifting around him, the swirls of white and multi-colored spotlights flooding the floor creating a psychedelic atmosphere. His hips sway on their accord chasing the thrumming in his veins. Lifting his arms and allowing the music to wash over him like a warm shower—comfortable and relaxing—Dean closes his eyes letting the moment soak into every fiber of his being. Today had been filled with firsts, his first Pride Parade, his first rager or rave he thinks, and the first time he’s filled with freedom; freedom to be wholly himself. Free to look at the beautiful women dancing, free to look at all the handsome men, and free to feel confident in his skin as others look at him. 

This is heaven. 

And if this is heaven, the gorgeous boy with his raven-colored finger-fucked hair tapping his shoulder must be an angel. Dean opens his eyes taking in Cas, the ocean storm in his eyes raging harder than the strobe light going off around them. Dean stands breathless, frozen in place at the sight of Cas. All of Dean’s focus zeroes in on the man in front of him, the music, the people, all the noise feels distant as if Dean stepped into a pocket of silence filled with nothing but the hurricane of a human in his presence. 

Time restarts as Dean’s lips dissolve into a fond smile.

“Cas,” He says, letting the name fill the space between them.

“Hello Dean,” Cas says, grabbing his elbow while stepping into Dean’s space. He leans forward his chapped pink lips mere centimeters from the shell of Dean’s ear and Dean hears him loud and clear over the music as Cas says, “Do you want to dance?”

Dean nods letting the arm Cas had grab slide up to the back of the other man’s neck. Displaying no shame in pulling out his best dance moves from shy to sultry to downright slutty, Dean moves his hips to the rhythm of the thumping bass. The music deafens any other noise, but they don’t need words to communicate how their feeling. Cas’s hands roam in sync with Dean’s movements slowly wandering from Dean’s arms to his hips to the small of his back. Dean mirrors Cas’ touches letting it turn into a game of push and pull. 

Giving Dean an experimental spin, Cas pulls Dean back in tight, so they are all but flushed chest to chest. Being an inch or so taller gives Dean the advantage of staring down into those soul-searching eyes. What he finds is nothing short of awe and intrigue with perhaps a glint of mischief shining in Cas’ baby blues. 

Cas leans up on his toes and whispers or Dean thinks he’s whispering given their environment, “You’re beautiful.”

Dean feels his lung cease. This man Dean is drawn to like a magnet called him beautiful, not handsome, not pretty, not cute but straight-up beautiful. He searches those eyes again for a split second and discovers such sincerity that his heart skips a beat or a few. Dean’s disastrous brain implodes and explodes simultaneously. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Is all Dean manages to push past his lips with his Chernobyl brain. The touches instantly stop. Cas pulls back slightly, his hands trying to find the pockets on his jeans. 

But before Dean can spiral from the sudden rejection, Cas beats him to the punch with an apology. “Dean, I am so sorry—shit I was really forward—I hope didn’t make you uncomfortable—I don’t want to push you—”

“Ssssshhhh,” Dean says, placing a finger to Cas’ lips to silence any other nonsense spilling from his lips. Dean wasn’t being rejected, Cas just simply cares for his consent and that lights a fire from deep within Dean’s gut. Cas crosses his eyes at the finger on his lips before staring up at Dean. “I was telling you so you wouldn’t be disappointed or surprised later. But I’m not adverse to what—” Dean grabs Cas’ hands and guides them to rest on his hips, “to what we were doing Cas, I quite like your hands.” 

Cas’ hums at Dean’s words letting his fingers softly dig. Dean shivers with the picture of those fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises. He might be new to all this, but Dean knows for sure this—Cas—is what he wants. 

“Just uh—” Dean says, licking his suddenly too dry lips, “Uh, don’t treat me like I still have my training wheels on okay? Trust me when I say, I’m very much into you.”

Cas bites his bottom lip between his teeth, his deft fingers moving from Dean’s hips to scratch down his back before finding their final destination in the globs of Dean’s ass. With a teasing smirk and a bad wink, Cas yanks forward pulling Dean flush against him. “No training wheels,” he breathes in the air between, “You got it.” Dean would chuckle if he wasn’t fighting the flush painting his cheeks. Dean 

Damn, Cas made Dean feel bold, feel wanted, and sexy. Dean presses his forehead to Cas’, their noses all but brushing. “Do you want to get out of here?” Dean asks adrenaline and hope running through his veins. Dean tries to keep his world from spinning by staring the fallen glitter peppering Cas’ cheeks which likely came from himself.

In lieu of an answer, Cas presses a kiss to Dean’s lips. It starts soft more a peck than a kiss and when Dean finally gets the program that he is, in fact, being kissed, he parts his lips to deepen the kiss; the kiss itself feels exciting yet oddly familiar like finally learning all the words to your favorite song. Yeah, Cas’ soft moans as Dean slides his tongue into Cas’ mouth his definitely his new favorite tune. 

Dean is unaware of which one of them breaks the kiss first, but when they do separate, they’re both panting a little. Cas flashes Dean a predatory smile that has Dean vibrating from his toes to the tips of his ears. Snatching Dean’s wrist, Cas weaves them in and out of the crowds of people towards the open night sky. 

Dean’s day had been filled with many firsts turns out so was his night. He indulged himself in many, many, many firsts with Cas as his wonderful mentor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back, good to see you always. Love you all very much!


End file.
